Buttercrush: PPGZ version
by bribri16
Summary: What happens when Kaoru might like Ace, of course Ace kidnaps her but then an interesting chain of events unfold when Butch witnesses the kidnapping. Wayyy better than it sounds R
1. Taking her away

Buttercrush-PPGZ style feat. Butch

Kaoru sat in her middle school classroom, staring out the window as always. Usually just thinking about her life. But today her mind wondered onto a different subject...a subject that would make her blush. The subject she kept thinking about was the cool, tough leader of the Gangreene Gang...that's right Ace. She didn't quite understand why her heart thumped so hard around him, she would also get goosebumps on her skin when he talked to her. Before she knew what had happened, Butch was holding her by her shoulders and helping her up. She looked at his deep emerald eyes, questioning his actions. He replied, "Class has been over for about 5 minutes now. You've been staring out the window the whole time. Is everything okay?" He looked genuinely concerned. Ever since the mayor forced the boys into school, they've been less trouble around the city and even befriended the girls. They saw through their secret identies on the very first day, so they made a pact. The boys could hang out at the lab and with the girls as long as they kept the secret. Kaoru had been in thought for a while but, snapped back to reality and said nonchalantly, "Yeah...I'm fine!" As she turned to leave he grabbed her hand, they both felt electricity run through their veins as Butch let go and blushed, "U-uhhh, sorry!" He quickly left with the blush still present on his face. Kaoru stood, still shellshocked but walke home anyway.

Right when she was about to open the door to her apartment building her PPGZ belt started to go off, she answered it and the Proffesor appeared on her small screen, "Buttercup, the Gangreene Gang is at it again. Meet Blossom and Bubbles at Pokey oaks Kindergarten. Ok?" She smiled at him and said, "Got it Proffesor!" She hung up and made her way over to the kindergarten but all the while thinking, '_Please don't let me go all frozen again. For some reason I always freeze around Ace...why is it? I couldn't...like him...could I?'_ Buttercup shook the last thought off. It wasn't long before Blossom, Bubbles and the RRBZ were in her face. They asked concerned, "You there BC?" She blinked confused then answered, "Yeah, just lost in my thought I guess. So what's going on?...wait why are the RRBZ here...?" Brick laughed and said, " If you were paying attention, it's part of our reformation, we help you guys out now!" Boomer put his arm around Bubbles, giggled and said, "Guess that means we're teammates now." Everyone knew Boomer always liked Bubbles except Bubbles. And everyone knew Bubbles liked Boomer except Boomer. Bubbles giggled as well Kaoru rolled her eyes and said, "Let's just kick their butts." Everyone agreed with her. They soon arrived at the playground where the GGG were terrorizing kids. Blossom yelled, "Leave those kids alone!" Ace then got an idea and smacked Ivy, Kaoru suppressed a laugh. Ace took notice of this and got a devious idea, "Gangreene Gang spread out and take em'" But then whispered to his gang, "But, leave Buttercup to me." They agreed and spread out each counterpart of PPGZ and RRBZ had to work together. But it wasn't long before Butch had lost sight of Buttercup, after he had knocked out big billy. He flew around looking for her, when he still couldn't find he started to get really worried and noticed Ace wasn't around either. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice call his name, "But-mmph!" He looked in a nearby alley where the voice came from. He slowly took in the scene before him, Ace walking down an alley towards his shack of a home with Buttercup's PPGZ belt in one hand and holding Kaoru over his shoulder. She was fighting but couldn't get out of his grasp, he just held on tighter, "Let me go right now before I scream!" She yelled at him. He smirked and said, "Oh, and sound like a helpless little girly-girl." Butch knew why he had said that. Kaoru hated being seen as weak and if she screamed she would seem weak and helpless. Kaoru looked up and saw Butch staring at the scene and mouthed to him, "Help!" He briefly saw tears in her eyes and it stung him. Kaoru yelped and screamed, "Don't touch me like that you pervert!" He yelled back at her, "Don't worry, I'll be touching you in more ways than one!" That's when tears started to fall down her cheeks. Butch gasped as Ace took her into his home...


	2. An answer

**I want to thnk the reviews I got. **

**OreoMonstah-thnk you soo much I'm soo happy you like it.**

**Animefangirl'xo-I'm deff continuing it thnk to you and al the other reviews they really helped to inspire me :)**

**ButtercupsDaBombXD- I'm soo happy you liked it!**

**Reviews really do help me write so more reviews and the quicker it'll come out and sorry about shortness but I like keeping it on edge. XP**

**Enjoy!**

Butch's POV

'I've got to do something, That freaking pervert gonna try something with _my _girl.' I thought but suddenly I stopped myself..._my girl_...? Where did that come from? I mean, it's not like...I like Kaoru or anything do I? A shrill scream broke me free of my thoughts, I followed the noise to...Ace's house! This couldn't be good at all.

With Kaoru

As soon as we stepped in his shack of a home, he tossed me in a locked up closet and bolted the door. I ran and was banging but, I don't think anyone heard me. Man, how could I let him decieve me so well. And take my belt!? Damnit I'm such a freaking idiot! I looked around at my surroundings. I was in a dusty old room, with a single mattress on the floor and a single barred window. The windows were old and chipped...in a lot of places. I patted the mattress. Dust flew up from and encircled me. I sneezed a couple times, it was pretty dusty.

Ace's POV

"Alright guys listen up, Buttercup is here in the old closet. Here's the plan we get her on our side!" It was the perfect plan, she was laready crushing on me, all I had to do was woo her and she was mine for the taking. Ivy then asked, "But Ace, how do we do that...? She's a Powerpuff girl!" I smirked and told her, "Relax, leave it to me." Sometimes she underestimated me, "I can take care of Buttercup okay. Now I need you guys to keep her sisters and their little friends busy so they don't notice that she missing got it?" They all nodded and went off. I cracked my knuckles and walked towards the closet where y lil' butterfly was resting. I smirked,_ 'This is gonna be interesting...' _I thought before opening the door.

Normal POV

Ace opened the closet door, to Kaoru staring out the window. She quickly turned around. Ace blushed as her green eyes sparkled and stared deeply into his own. She quickly stood up and started to interrogate him, "So, why am I here. What do you want from me?" They stood an inch away from each other staring into each other eyes, feeling the other's breath as Ace prepared an answer for her. Ace finally spoke up, "I want..."


End file.
